The Rise of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse
by Douglas the Foundry Dovakiin
Summary: When Eruka releases Free from the witches' prison she also releases the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. While they run rampant in the world once more, five pairs, which I use that term loosely, make their way to the DWMA as new recruits. This is my first cross over and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

The Four Horsemen

Death (not to be confused with Lord Death)- Felic

Pestilence- Gilen

Famine- Seamus

Time- Yao

Misers and Weapons-

Alfred and Matthew (rapier)

Abel and Berwald (Battle axe)

Arthur and Lukas and Vlad (

Ivan and Toris (halberd)

Gupta and Heracles (xiphos) and Sadik (Kilij)

Maka and Soul

Death the Kidd and Liz and Patty

Witches-

Oliver

Sigurd

Marius


	2. Chapter list

Chapters

Chapter 1: The Game

Chapter 2: Whiskey in the Jar

Chapter 3: Wire

Chapter 4: My Name is Wearing Me Out

Chapter 5: Darkness

Chapter 6: Sweet Things

Chapter 7: The Four Horsemen

Chapter 8: Master of Disaster

Chapter 9: I'm not Alright

Chapter 10: Strength of the World

Chapter 11: Wretched and Divine

Chapter 12: Sermon

Chapter 13: See You at the Bottom

Chapter 14: So What I Lied

Chapter 15: Danger Line

Chapter 16: Lech

Chapter 17: Seven Nation Army

Chapter 18: Suffer It All

Chapter 19: Mute

Chapter 20: Killpop

Chapter 21: Shadows Die

Chapter 22: Shout 2000


	3. Real Chapter 1: The Game

**Author here, So I started to write this this morning (not even working on my other story, sorry). I tried to stop though...but none the less this is if the characters were regular people, only with miesters and weapons. So it is a human AU. I think this was fun to write and the concept was supposed to be interesting. Each chapter will be focusing on a different character set. The story starts when Eruka and Free escape the prison, only Eruka finds more than what she bargained for. That is that will be correct with the anime and manga, then it goes on in it's own direction, so it is a alternate universe from then on. Enjoy**

* * *

The Game

* * *

"So when are we going to get out?" One of the Horseman's voice echoed in the dimly lit halls of the witches' prison with a notable accent, "Not that I don't have patience." He moved the chains that surrounded himself to make himself comfortable and puffed out his old wings.

He was wearing a red shirt with sleeves that were too long and black pants and shoes. The dark ponytail that flowed from the back of his head was unkempt from the hundreds of years that he had to endure here and his eyes were light brown with a surprisingly high amount of energy behind them. Out of his back four giant angel wings that were greying and ravaged from his own power making the edges not clean cut, ripped and full of holes.

"Shut up Yao." The Horseman next to him in another cage growled. He gritted his teeth as he leaned back onto the cold wall.

This one was wearing a light green uniform with white sashes. His hair was short, shaggy, ginger, and parted to the left. Green eyes glared at the aging horseman that seemed to glow in the darkness from the Horseman's malnourished face. His bright red angel wings were decaying with chunks of flesh hanging off and flies being attracted to them; not from not being used, but from his own powers.

"Well, Seamus, it's not like we are getting out of here anytime soon." Yao frowned, this waiting was getting tedious, even for him.

"Bah, we just need one fool just to open these bonds and we can finally leave." The third Horseman shared in on Yao's frown from underneath a shiny metal helmet.

He was wearing his torn Teutonic Knight's uniform with a heavy helmet to cover his scar covered head, but even then his bored blue eyes glowed out from the metal constraints. Some pure white hair flowed out from under the helmet. His pure white angel wings had bald patches, gouges and holes that the feathers close to them were blood red.

In the background the madman that was adding ones and twos was asking the guard how much did he multiply. After he heard that he hadn't multiplied anything he had a fit and went back to adding.

The last horseman's eye twitched. He opened them to reveal ice blue eyes and looked in the general direction that man had been counting; oh how much he wanted to strangle that frog's throat and eat the fool's soul for the multiple times he had a fit and woke him up.

"Will that fool shut the fuck up?" The Horseman's face twitched at the unending numbers.

This one was by far the largest of the Horseman, only by wing height. His black hair was matched by the feathers on his wings, which only covered fully on the top edge of his wings. The rest of his wings were scaled and looked like dragon wings with pure black on the part that wasn't facing him and blood red with streaks of blue on the inside of the part that was facing him; he had a total of six wings. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with little speckles of dried red blood, black dress pants and shoes.

"Oh, I don't know, Felic. That unending counting is getting annoying, if and only if I could use my powers and make him die horribly from the plague. That'd be fun." The Teutonic Knight Horseman smiled from under his mask.

"If that fool grand witch didn't lock us in here, Gilen, we'd be the banes of human kind like we were in the dark ages! Not wishing to kill some fool that adds day in and day out. We are the Four damn Horsemen, the heralds of the apocalypse!" Felic growled.

The four of them heard a sloppy hopping sound and saw a green frog hopping in front of them. The frog looked normal except for the round black balls that ended at the two ends of the mouth. It stared at the Horsemen with a key in its mouth and hopped a little farther to the cage that held the wolfman. Seamus was drooling by the time that the frog left and came back with the magic eyed man. The Horsemen knew that this frog was a witch, a foolish witch, but one was of escape.

"Little witch, why have you come down to the bowels of the witches' prison, well other than to walk away with a prisoner like us?" Yao said with a smirk.

The frog stared dumbfounded at the Horseman, she spat out the key and said, "I was only supposed to get the magic eye man."

"Were you? If you let us escape you could be released from those snakes that flow within your body." The Gilen said with his voice a little muffled.

"Leave the girl alone, Horsemen. I know that you want to leave this place as much as I do…wait maybe I can get back at the Grand Witch by opening up the Horsemen." The wolfman attempted to pick up the key but the frog stuck it back in her mouth and shook her head.

"I don't need to be in that much trouble if they caught me with the Four Horsemen _and_ the wolfman." The frog said with a lisp.

"Aww…If you just let us go we could protect you." Seamus lied wiping the drool on his unkempt uniform.

"I say take help while you can, that's what I did with you." The wolfman wrestled the key from the frog, "And If I remember correctly, the chains themselves are bound so they can't use their powers." He blindly unlocked the door for Yao, then gave the key to the Horseman. Yao just smiled, extended his wings, and unlocked the other cages for the other Horsemen.

They followed the witch and wolfman until they got to the outside. What the wolfman knew skimmed only the surface about their powers; once they got to the surface their powers were still weakened, but they could easily break the bonds, which they did.

The witch and wolfman hoped that the guards didn't hear the explosion of the chain bonds. Which apparently they didn't.

Felic opened up all six of his wings and the shear amount of power was flowing off of him, "I thank you, little witch. We were waiting for someone just as idiotic as you to come along and set us free." He quickly flew off in the general direction of Poland.

"I must stop myself from eating your little form…" Seamus smiled demonically while stretching his wings shaking the decayed flesh from his wings.

"I'm just skin and bones…" The frog his behind the wolfman as he was rooted in his place unsure of what to do.

"Heh-heh-heh, maybe if we meet again…" Seamus said as he flew off to Ireland.

"What about you? You said that you'd get Medusa's snakes out of me." The frog said carefully to Gilen.

"Mmm, no. I have work to do, oh joy." Gilen said as he flew off to eastern Germany.

"Have fun while you can, immortal. Some advice: where you put your ice pillars, they could either make you or break you." Yao smiled as he took off to China.

"What have I done?" The wolfman and the frog said in unison. Then the guards started to pour out of the prison and the duo ran/hopped into the forest.

* * *

Seamus was the first to come to his destination, which was a few days later. Smiling he noted on how different the scenery was on top of a short building. Nonetheless, he decided to try out his powers, since it had been a while.

He wasn't even using soul protect and he was surprised that the misers hadn't found him yet, but this was his chance to see how strong he was after a few hundred years, or was it thousand. He truly didn't care and all he wanted was to make meisters and witches pay.

As he powered up he felt a presence, wait make it two, and he turned around still focusing his raw power on the ground. He saw what he expected, a meister and a weapon, only the weapon was still in human form.

"What do we have here, two fools?" Seamus laughed.

The blonde girl with the trench coat and short skirt on spoke first, "You are an abomination. We the-"

Seamus cut her off shaking his head, "I know what you are, girl. But do you know what I am? Do you think I am a witch?"

"How did you know what we are?" The white haired, sharp toothed kid said with his hands in his pockets keeping a cool exterior.

"Oh, I know much. Not as much as Time or Death, but I can tell that you two are a pair." Seamus smiled revealing sharp fangs.

"Death? Are you talking about Lord Death?" The white haired one asked slowly.

"Hah, no not that fool. He is just a reaper. I am talking about something older and stronger than that fool." Seamus licked his lips and puffed out his wings, "How about we play a game?" He few off in between two buildings making red feathers and flesh come off of his wings, released the power and nothing happened, "Try to guess what I did and guess what and who I am."

"A flying nut case." The white haired one said with a small smirk.

"Funny, but wrong demon boy." The white haired one flinched and Seamus smirked, "And for the record I am not a fallen angel. Their wings are cut off when they fall…unless they're Lucifer, he's an exception to the rule."

The girl whispered to the boy, "What the hell is going on? He didn't really do anything…"

"I can hear you…heh that madman's blathering didn't screw with my hearing that bad." Seamus slowly flew around the miser and weapon as they stared at the Horseman.

"One clue 'apocalypse.'" Seamus chuckled slowly and made quotation marks with his hands.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The white haired one shrugged and the blonde one hit him with a book that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?! Well, we aren't riding our horses though…" Seamus trailed off and then added, "I thought that you would know what I am."

"You are one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Which one I don't know." The blonde one said determined.

Seamus slowly clapped and smiled with a fire in his eyes, "Then smart one what did I do?"

"Either you started another plague, war, or famine." The blonde said not taking her eyes off or the Horseman.

Seamus chuckled, "War only exists in stories, girl. You have two choices choose wisely."

"I would guess pestilence because of your wings, but that is too simple. You are Famine." The white haired one smiled.

"Ah, so he isn't a total idiot after all. You have one this game this time. Tell me exactly of what I am supposed to do now that I have allowed you to beat me. Do you think we could play another game," Seamus smiled insanely, "Maybe I could win this time?" He flew at the blonde one and almost plucked her up from the ground but missed because the white haired one threw himself at her in weapon form, a scythe, and he had to dodge or risk being decapitated by the blonde one. What hell that would be.

"It doesn't seem that I'm getting through to you, though on the inside I see you weeping so sweetly. I think I will need another taste, a little bit of hell this time." The Horseman said as color returned to his pale cheeks and filled out his features. He flew at her once again forming a claw with his hand, pushing his power into it forming a blue razor edged werewolf-like claw with black flowing through it like veins, and slashed downward at the weapon hoping to break it. She tried to counter like he wanted her to and cut into the weapon leaving five bleeding indents.

"You two wanted people to remember you, to leave your little mark on society. Don't you know that your wish is coming true? Another victim dies tonight." He said as he flew down in a corkscrew with both hands glowing and held onto the scythe before she could spin the weapon. The claws melted into the scythe and he could hear the weapon screaming in his head.

The out of nowhere a boy with shocking blue spikey hair and a woman with long black hair appeared on top of the largest building in the area and yelled, "The first rule of assassination is to control your breathing! YAWHOO!"

"Who is this fool?" Seamus muttered losing his concentration and the claws disappeared from his hands, "Friend of yours?" He flipped off of the white haired boy's bleeding weapon form and landed on his feet.

"Sadly yes." The blonde muttered annoyed.

"He's a character…" Seamus let down his guard and stared at the blue haired boy as he jumped from the building to the current building that the battle was going on.

"You will fall to the great Dark*Star! Tsubaki kusarigama mode!" The boy yelled as his partner turned into the chain weapon.

"Oh joy, two misers and their weapons." Seamus lost the blood lust that he had at the beginning of the battle for the moment thinking about is he could win of not, "Well, this is interesting…" He flew backwards and smiled, "My job here is over, time to move on."

Flapping his wings to gain height, the blonde haired girl threw her weapon onto the ground and jumped onto the Horseman's legs, "Get off, girl." He had one of his boots on the top of her head and kicked the girl until she was hanging off of his boot. It was getting more difficult to fly with the extra weight, but he decided abduct the girl instead. Flipping himself upside down was enough to dislodge the girl and he caught her upside down and by the waist.

"Let go of me you decaying piece of shit!" The girl screamed as he flew off with her.

In the distance her weapon boomed, "Maka!"

"I'd think not. I am winning this game, this time." Seamus's face was paling and he could feel himself get weaker as he flew out of the area of affect. The area below him was changing from small city to farmland.

"My weapon will get me back and you will die!" Maka growled.

"We'll see." Seamus smiled as he descended to a farm. Before he came to a complete stop in a barn, he dropped his hostage into hay and perched on a beam in the middle of it. He smiled when she jumped out of the hay to run out of the barn doors, which quickly closed on themselves because of Seamus's power, "Now we are on step two. While we wait for your friends of come here could you tell me your name?"

"You must know it already, Soul yelled it." Maka frowned as Seamus flew to the ground spraying the barn floor with rotten flesh and bright red feathers.

"Ah, but it could be a lie, a trick," He held onto her shoulder with a withered hand, "And I don't like that. Don't make me ask again."

"M-Maka, my name is Maka." Maka stuttered as the smell from his wings blew past her nose as he puffed his feathers.

"Okay, was that so hard? This Soul is your weapon?" Seamus toyed.

"Maybe." Maka bravely said.

"It was a yes or no question," Seamus spat.

Maka didn't want the Horseman to kill her, so she hesitated and said, "Yes. I thought that you would have put two and two together."

"I wanted to see if you would lie. It's funny, I can read you like a book." He let go of her shoulders and flew back to his beam. She could see that he was doing the same thing he did in the city, she guessed that his power was limited for the time being.

"So you are a feared Horseman? Where's your horse?" Maka smiled hoping to stall time until her friends came.

"Elsewhere. I truly have no idea, but they are immortal so I wouldn't worry. The last time I checked some man was using him and the other horses to stop a zombie apocalypse in the western United States in 1840's or so. Oh and a fun little fact War as a horse exists and he is Time's horse." Seamus waved her off, "I'd guess he is still in that part of the world waiting for someone to take that cursed mask again." He finished with what he was doing and looked at the girl. She was waiting patiently in the straw, "I admire your courage, you are in a barn with a Horseman and you look so calm. Are you trying to make a ruse to confuse me?" He flew back down to her and crushed her shoulders.

"Look at me fool." He growled rising in volume, "Are you telling me lies again? Don't you realize your life is in danger? Are you not right? Are you insane?"

A black figure jumped onto the beam that he was on. Seamus turned around to look at the intruder and found the blue haired kid with the chain blades, "The big star will save you Maka!"

Seamus sighed as he opened the barn doors with his power, "Will she run for her life in the battle at the ends this day?" He then rose on his wings, "Is she not right? Is she insane? Will she run for her life because she lied to me?"

"Soul weapon form!" Maka yelled as Seamus position himself to look at the offending parties.

"Little bitch, she went and told a lie." He flew at lightning speed and was able to rake across her back with the glowing blue claw, "Now she will never tell another lie!" Seamus laughed as Dark*Star tried to hurt the Horseman, but ended up being pushed by a rotting wing into the barn hard enough crash through the wall. "The little bitch went and told a lie! Never lie to me!" Seamus boomed as he went to damage Soul more until he was shot by a purple bullet.

Seamus stared at the offender and cocked his head, "Who the hell are you?"

"Death the Kidd, and you, Horseman, are unsymmetrical and deserve to be destroyed." The kid with half white stripped black hair and twin pistols.

"You're the reaper's kid then. Your father doesn't deserve to share the name Death with my fellow Horseman. Oh, and if you want to destroy something not symmetrical, destroy yourself because look at your hair. Half of it isn't stripped." Seamus pointed out to the reaper and he slumped down to his knees and his face was pointing to the floor. His pistols changed back to human form and were trying to get him up. They were wearing matching stitched together hats and outfits.

Seamus asked in confusion, "What just happened?"

"He's OCD." Maka said frowning.

"Well, I got what I wanted." Famine laughed and shrugged as he flew to the hay window, "I don't have enough energy nor time to attack all of you at once. I have famine to spread and so little time to do it, you know. Maka, you and I have unfinished business, but that can wait, for I have won the game. Good bye, fools." The Horseman flew away in the distance as the sun rose on the countryside.

* * *

"So that is what happened in Ireland. Hmm, the Horsemen of the Apocalypse are back. This is an unfortunate time for them to be back with the demon weapon rising in power." Lord Death said uncaringly.

"How were they caught the first time? We could catch them the same way." Soul said with a shrug.

"They wouldn't fall for the same method twice, but if you really want to know is that we really didn't do anything. They were rampant and the Grand Witch from back then used her own body and power to capture and weaken them and then push them into the witches' prison. Then the other witches sealed them in there. Someone must have let them out on the promise of immortality or something like that." Lord Death cocked his head and sighed.

"Witches stopped the Horsemen?" Maka looked as enthused as the rest of the party.

"Yes." Lord Death muttered, "I don't think Famine would come to Death City, Maka, or to any city outside of what he considers Ireland. The Horsemen are very temperamental and territorial; they seem to despise each other and the only time they will start an apocalypse is when they all have a common goal. That common goal, I believe, was to take over the world.

"If anything I would try to stay away from the one that is Death or the Angel of Death as some call him. He makes his home in Poland and is very sadistic. The most prominent features on him is his demon like wings, black hair and ice blue eyes.

"The second and third ones to avoid would be Time or Pestilence those two are close in strength but Pestilence is a little weaker than time. Time makes his home in China and Pestilence in eastern Germany. Famine is the weakest and you almost lost to him."

* * *

 **Well interesting right. I got the idea from listening to Disturbed, which I do not own by the way, and I thought this would be an interesting start. I like to think of their songs being a bit on the crazy side, not as much as Slipknot's. I skipped a few stanzas and moved them around, but they are still there in Seamus/Pestilence's speech like 'can we play a new game? Maybe I can win this time.' Just so you know I wont be really focusing on the soul eater characters as much as the Horsemen and Hetalia characters.**


	4. Chapter 2: Whiskey in the Jar

**Once again I am sorry that I hadn't updated The Rogue Nations. Just homework and this story, which this story is just a blast to write, have been eating up my time. Well, the Horsemen have been released and this is were things will get weird with everything. Oh and I do plan putting Sam and Dean (Pre-demon Dean) in the story later. Oh just a bunch of random shit will happen and it'll be fun I assure you! Enjoy! Oh and I own nothing!**

* * *

Whiskey in the Jar

* * *

Alfred and Matthew were brought up as orphaned brothers. They moved from town to town after overstaying their welcome by stealing what they needed. Normally it was smaller towns until they came to Death City. Those streets were figuratively covered in gold to the two young boys. They thought it would be the same ordeal, steal in the night and in the shadows.

Alfred the loud mouthed, shocking blue eyed older brother wore a rundown World War 2 Aviator jacket that he thinks is from their father or grandfather, a semi-white tank top, faded blue jeans and mud covered leather steel toed boots. A pistol hung from his belt that was partially hidden under the jacket. He is mostly the reason that they got ran out of many of the towns and got kicked out of the places they rented with the stolen money.

Matthew the quiet, violet eyed younger brother wore a red oversized Canada sweat shirt, black t-shirt under the oversized sweat shirt, loose faded blue jeans which were hand me downs from Alfred, and mud covered leather hiking boots. He always held onto his stuffed polar bear for comfort and he was always in his brother's shadow or confused for him so a lot of people just thought only Alfred was stealing from them. That is why he wears a red sweatshirt. His signature curl was plastered onto his scalp from grime and uncleanliness.

"Look at this, Death City! We finally made it!" Alfred yelled turning to look at Matthew, beaming at his younger sibling.

"I can hear you just fine, Alfred. I hope we don't get kicked out of here." Matthew said softly.

"I know Matt, we are going to make this our home, dude!" Alfred smiled still booming, "Look at all that promise. I think we could even go to the fancy school because you are a weapon dude! We could become the best weapon and…meister? Is that what it was? Doesn't matter dude!"

"I know, but don't we need a place to stay? How much money do we have left?" Matthew looked worried, he knew that his brother had little self-control when it came around food, and he was always hungry.

"Mmm…" Alfred dug through his pockets until he found his 'found' wallet that he got in Hill City, South Dakota. He found and opened it and the look of shock lit up his face.

"We don't have anything left…do we?" Matthew sighed.

Alfred nodded and shook out the nothingness that filled the wallet, "Dude we are broke."

"I was hoping that we would have at least a hundred dollars left." Matthew looked like he didn't want to do this anymore.

"Well, we only have to do one more robbery for a while and we can by ourselves a roof over our heads." Alfred didn't like this as much as his younger sibling, "You don't have to come with me, Mattie."

"If I stay here a kishin egg could come and hurt me, I'm coming with you." Matthew frowned hugging his stuffed polar bear.

"Yeah I'd feel safer with you around dude, too." Alfred sadly smiled.

* * *

Captain Ferrell, pirate, entrepreneur, and first and foremost one of the best captains to sail the seas, sat in his mansion outside of Death City. He like the quietness the countryside could offer, it was easier to hear intruders. Counting his money, each coin making a satisfying clink as they hit one another.

Alfred saw this and he was the next target, "How should we go in, Mattie? I was thinking through the ventilation shaft."

"Are you still light enough to slide soundlessly through there?" Matthew asked looking at his brother's thicker body.

"What do you think I am? I'm the Hero!" Alfred yelled and pointed to himself as Matthew covered his brother's mouth to silence him.

"We will get caught if you do that again, Alfred." Matthew whined uncovering his brother's mouth.

"Okay, we are going through the vents then dude?" Alfred looked at his younger brother for approval. This rarely happens.

Matthew's eyes lit up and he hugged his polar bear, "Yep, lets steal from him blind."

As they climbed up the vines to open the outtake vent, Alfred's stomach rumbled. They both ignored it and they opened only one side of the vents to enter so they didn't have to deal with the cover.

As they neared the room, the captain left the room to do something and they took their chance. Quickly, but carefully they opened the other vent and they slipped to the floor. The gold coins sat on the desk and Alfred shoved the coins into a bag, just as Ferrell came back into the room.

The three of them stared at one another, Ferrell for not hearing them and them for being caught.

"Mattie, your weapon form would be great right now dude." Alfred muttered as he pulled out the pistol. Matthew turned into a serrated rapier that had a gold blade and a black hilt with a pure white gem in the pommel, which happens to be his stuffed polar bear. He landed strait in Alfred's left hand and Alfred growled aiming the gun at Ferrell, "Stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya."

The captain knew that he could easily get the money back and said, "Take it vagabond and watch your back because my blade may find it." He left the room to call his guards.

"That was weird, let's take our luck and run for it dude." Alfred said as alarms went off and took all of his money, every little pretty penny.

* * *

Back in Death City, Matthew was counting the gold coins in the fading moonlight as the sky lit up with the sun and smiling, "We definitely have enough to buy a house and food!"

"We do, food first though." Alfred smiled back at his brother, and drooling.

"The shops aren't open, Alfred. Sorry." Matthew smiled as he poured the gold coins back into the burlap sack.

"Aww…" Alfred looked deflated.

* * *

They quickly chose their home when the sun moved to a decent height, a small one story home with two bedrooms and bathroom, living room and a kitchen. They took what little possessions that they had and placed themselves in the house. Matthew went straight to the bathroom to take a shower to clean off the grime. Alfred however was lying on the floor sleeping and cuddling with his teddy bear.

After Matthew got out of the shower he found a mirror and found his body to be extremely skinny from malnourishment and his curl was still there hanging off of the side of his head. He put on his clothes quickly after that realization and went out into the living room to wake sleeping beauty.

"Brother, wake up." Matthew shook Alfred and all Alfred did was mutter something about food and drool. Matthew gave up that attempt and resorted to kick his older brother, which had the same result. He then said that he had food and Alfred was up and looking for the said food.

"What the hell dude? You said there was food." Alfred said frowning.

"Sorry, can you go take a shower, Alfred. You smell like roadkill." Matthew apologized.

"As do your clothes." Alfred grunted as he lifted himself off of the ground.

"We…can clean them, we have enough." Matthew smiled faintly.

"Yup, and we can get food and sign up for the accadamy!" Alfred smiled as he ran off to the bathroom throwing clothes throughout the hallway. Matthew just stared and shook his head, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Once they had cleaned their clothes, almost getting kicked out of the laundromat because Alfred took off everything but his underwear and put everything into the washer, got food, which Alfred ate half of the shopping trip, and placed everything in their home except the money which was on Matthew, they made their way up to the academy.

The DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy, stood in front of them. They stood in awe at the sheer size of the place as someone walked up behind them, "The symmetry of the DWMA is beautiful don't you agree?" The two of them looked at the speaker and stared at the boy.

"Who-are you part of the academy?" Alfred stuttered for a second.

"Yes I am." The kid said as he looked at the brothers and his eyes opened wide and started to twitch.

"Something wrong dude?" Alfred said smelling his clothes.

"Alfred I don't think it's your clothes." Matthew said softly still hugging his polar bear.

Two women ran up behind the kid and the taller one said, "He's obsessed with symmetry."

"But-" Alfred was going to say something about the stripes but the girls were shaking their heads. He moved his hand through his clean hair, "Okay then." The kid was trying to pull out Matthew's curl as Matthew ran away from the crazy kid polar bear still in his hands, all behind Alfred.

"ALFRED!" Matthew screamed as he covered his curl with his left hand.

Alfred was laughing heartily until he realized that this kid was actually going to tear that curled lock out of his brother's head. He knew that if the kid even touched the lock and pulled Matthew would go berserk, "Dude stop that, you're only going to get yourself killed."

Alfred tripped the kid, who skidded on the concrete, and Matthew hid instinctively behind his older sibling tightly hugging the polar bear. The kid sprung up and said with a growl, "If you want a fight you have got it."

"I thought today would be boring. Mattie weapon form." Alfred had a murderous glint in his eyes as Matthew changed into a rapier. He kept his pistol still in his holster because he wanted to fight fair this time. In front of him the kid had both of his partners into their weapon forms which happened to be two pistols that he was holding upside down.

Alfred was trying to get behind the kid while dodging the 'bullets,' that he quickly found out weren't actually bullets, but pieces of the kid's soul. Finally he went berserk when he was shot on the top of his Nantucket cowlick. He got as close to the kid as was possible and cut randomly while getting shot; he only grunted when he felt the bullets hit him to register the pain, but continued to fight furiously.

Finally the kid backed off, both guns' barrels facing to the sky, and Alfred slid to his knees out of pure exhaustion. Matthew changed back into a human with a few gashes and helped his brother to his feet.

"What the hell do they feed you, where ever you are from?" The kid said, "Oh and I am forgetting myself. I am Death the Kidd, but call me Kidd."

"Nothing…we are from nowhere, USA. Alfred, the hero!" Alfred said exhausted but had enough energy to shout the last thing he said.

"My name is Matthew." The quieter brother said.

His two guns changed back to the identically dressed women that they met earlier, the taller one spoke, "I am Liz and my sister is Patty."

"Hello!" Patty said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"How did you turn into a beast?" Liz asked the older brother as he leaned on his brother to walk into the gargantuan academy.

"Kidd hit my curl and that hurts a lot just so you know. It's almost like if you hit a nerve, well ours turns us into a complete badass." Alfred smiled.

"Brother, why are you so heavy?" Matthew grunted still hiding his curl under his hand.

"I don't know. Do you want to know how I know that?" Alfred smiled and continued on with the story, "Anyway, him and I were playing hockey, which sadly he is so much better than I, and I accidently grabbed his curl. I was trying to push his shoulder and I missed epically; he was trying to kill me for two hours until he was exhausted. I promised to _never_ do that again."

"Oh…sorry." Matthew said embarrassed.

"Well, dude where do we go to sign up for the academy?" Alfred said as they entered the building.

"Look for my dad…just come with me I have enough time to waste showing you to him." Kidd said not looking at the two brothers.

"Dad?" Alfred and Matthew muttered in unison.

As they followed Kidd through the maze to the Death Room, Kidd was explaining things, but Alfred and Matthew weren't listening because they had so much to absorb. Soon Kidd noticed they weren't even listening and shut up.

Once in the Death Room, Kidd departed from the room quickly. Lord Death looked at the two that stood before him, "Hello, hello. You must be new recruits."

 _This guy is pretty spunky,_ Matthew thought but kept his mouth shut.

"So which one of you is the weapon. Show me." Lord Death said with a happy tone. Matthew and Alfred nodded and Matthew changed into his rapier weapon form and Alfred swung him around a few times.

"Can you do soul resonance?" Lord Death saw Alfred looking confused and nervous, "Well, not in here."

"We have never tried. We never had to use it." Alfred shrugged and rubbed his head minding the part of his curl that was blown off.

"Ah, so your first day is tomorrow in class crescent moon." Lord Death clapped both of his oversized hands together, "I do assume you two have a home."

"Yup, bought it this morning." Alfred smiled as his brother changed back to human form.

* * *

"So did it go as planned, right dude?" Alfred smiled to his brother, who in return smiled and nodded. Alfred laughed, "You know, the sun is going down how about we go to bed once we get home."

They were walking in the ally where their house was and felt like they were being watched from the shadows, but they ignored that. The sun was setting and trying to drive off sleep and drooling as the moon rose with its crescent face smiling.

"Alfred, are you really okay? Kidd shot you a lot in the stomach." Matthew asked with concern.

Alfred brought up his now white tank top and found that his stomach was completely covered in bruises, "That's gonna hurt tomorrow."

"Why can't you be more careful?" Matthew hugged his polar bear tighter.

"I don't know, dude. Remember, we go berserk when people grab or hurt that curl." Alfred yawned, "Let's just go home and sleep." Matthew nodded noticing he was tired, he didn't take a nap like his brother had.

* * *

Being weary they walked into the empty house, noticing there wasn't any beds, they once again slept on the wooden floor cuddled together because the nights are cold in a desert. Soon after they had fallen asleep, the floor board creaked and Alfred didn't really take notice until there was another creak and cursing. Alfred jumped up and was in a fist fighting stance as he noticed that the intruder was none other than Captain Ferrell.

"I'll be taking my money, brat." Captain Ferrell held onto his revolver in his right hand and stared at Alfred.

"You are getting nothing." Alfred hissed.

Matthew opened one of his eyes and saw his brother standing protectively over him. He hugged his bear and asked, "Do you need me, Alfred?"

He saw his brother nod and he turned into his rapier form. Alfred swung him around and had him in a defensive stance.

"What are you going to do, boy? I have a gun and you have a sword." Ferrell laughed, "I think I'm getting too old for this."

"Why does a ship captain live in a desert? Is your eye sight going too old man?" Alfred baited.

"Why you little brat!" Ferrell attacked like Alfred wanted him to by shooting at the young man. Alfred quickly dodged the bullets and moved behind Ferrell to do an upward slash. When the slash connected, Ferrell screamed in pain and back handed Alfred in the forehead with the hand with the gun.

"You shouldn't have done that boy!" Ferrell didn't notice that Matthew changed back into human form and had the cold barrel of the pistol to Ferrell's head until it was too late, "Do you have the balls to shoot me, weapon?"

"I may not, but you may not have any balls after this." Matthew tried to act tough and Alfred kicked him in the crotch. Matthew muttered, "Sorry," and gave the gun to his brother, who rolled around Ferrell's body that was in a ball, that shot Ferrell in the back of the head.

Ferrell's soul was a dark red meaning that he was indeed a kishin egg. Alfred gestured at the soul for his brother to eat it.

"What are you afraid to eat a kishin egg? You are a weapon, Mattie dude, you kind of need to do this if we don't want to do remedial classes." Alfred looked just as unsure as Matthew.

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right about this…" Matthew said as he shakily brought the soul up to his mouth, "Down the hatch…" He swallowed the soul whole and shivered, "Never make me do that again!"

"What do we do with the…" Alfred started until he noticed Ferrell's body was missing, his face paled and whispered, "body?"

The both of them were panicking and too afraid to sleep, Matthew with the knowledge that he ate a soul and Alfred with his fear of ghosts and other scary things. They sat up against a wall as far away from where Alfred shot Ferrell wide awake and scared; each brother was clutching onto their own stuffed animals like it would save them. About an hour later both of them were sleeping soundly leaning on one another.

* * *

The next day they made it to class on time and ended up sitting near a blonde chick that looked a little beat up, a white haired boy that was the same way, an unscathed chick that sat next to a blue haired boy that looked like he crashed through a wall with his face, and the tree that they met the first day.

"So you two are the new recruits then. Kidd was talking about you two, and your asymmetry." The blonde chick smiled, "I'm Maka. The white haired kid is Soul. We are a pair. Then there's Tsubaki, girl with the black hair, and her meister Dark*Star, the boy with the blue hair."

"I wouldn't have guessed…" Alfred said as Dark*Star was talking loudly about himself, "I'm Alfred and my brother here, in the Canada sweatshirt, is Matthew." Matthew just nodded and looked at all the people in the room feeling very claustrophobic. He wanted to be in a hockey rink with his hockey stick beating the shit out of Alfred rather than this.

As the teacher rolled into the classroom on his office chair, the two of them were confused. The man seemed capable of walking, being the giant man he was, but he preferred to roll around on an office chair. Maybe a childhood fetish? The teacher had a large rounded cut on his face that was roughly stitched together, pale skin, a screw through his head, white hair, and large round lensed glasses. Even his clothes were stitched together.

"Who is that and does he have a screw loose?" Alfred joked.

"You wouldn't want to know and that is Professor Stein. He likes to dissect things." Soul answered coolly. Matthew paled greatly at the last comment.

"Sorry, but why does it look like you three lost a fight with a bear?" Matthew said hugging his polar bear trying to ignore Stein.

"As I said, you don't want to know." Soul said to him coolly, "Why are you holding onto that bear like it was made of gold?"

"B-because," Matthew hugged the bear closer to his chest and smiled, "he's been with me throughout all of Alfred's and my 'adventures,' as my brother would put it. He's even part of my weapon form."

"What's the bear's name, it must be badass." Soul smiled.

"It's Kumajirou." Matthew said joyfully. Soul shrugged as the class started.

"We will be dissecting this bird that I found in my backyard." Stein said as he uncovered a giant cage that held a large brightly colored bird.

"What the hell does he have in his backyard?" Alfred said opened mouthed. Matthew looked like he was going to throw up his small breakfast.

Alfred got out of his stupor and asked, "Hey, teacher man. Aren't we here to learn to fight kishin?" Matthew looked at his brother in fear at the glare Stein was giving Alfred.

"I suppose we could. How about you and your partner come down here and fight me, student boy." Stein said with a glint of malice.

"Come on Mattie, let's kick this asshole's ass!" Alfred said dragging Matthew with him. Matthew knew that it was useless to fight with his brother when he was like this.

Once they got to the floor Stein made no move to attack or get off of his chair. Matthew changed to his weapon form and Alfred didn't say anything and smiled.

Alfred decided to attack and noticed that the man didn't fight with a weapon and decided that it was better to have a weapon. He down stroked and Stein grabbed the rapier with his bare hands. There was blood flowing down his arm and he electrocuted the duo. Alfred grunted and had to back off to get away from the professor; Matthew was screaming in pain because he was getting directly hit.

"What the fuck?" Alfred muttered wiping blood that had come up from his lungs, "I've had worse dude. Come at me bro." Alfred went into a stance that he hadn't done in a long time. Matthew's blade was pointed at Stein and he was holding Matthew with both hands.

 _What are you doing Alfred? You haven't done this in a long time and that man is far stronger than the two of us combined!_ Matthew panicked in a pained tone in Alfred's head.

 _Don't worry dude, the hero always wins and I am the hero!_ Alfred was enthusiastic and loving the rush of battle.

 _We are so dead._ Matthew muttered.

Alfred ran at the professor with Matthew's blade close to his body and feinted when Stein grabbed at the blade. Then he added in a quick low cut to Stein's abdomen. When he saw blood, Alfred was satisfied and pulled back to a defensive stance.

"You are faster than I thought. Your souls are alike and I would enjoy to dissect the both of you." Stein got out of his office chair, smiling insanely, and ran at the both of them. Alfred jumped out of the way and attempted to roll behind Stein to have a better attack. The only thing was that Stein was faster than Alfred and kept on moving were Alfred wanted to be.

"What are you two, brothers? Show me your soul resonance!" Stein yelled with his back to the class.

 _Can we do it, Al?_ Matthew asked, _We haven't tried to do this ever._

 _We will do it to rub it in the asshole's face!_ Alfred smiled, _We can do it_.

"Soul resonance!" Alfred boomed. Matthew glowed for a good ten seconds while growing larger, then became normal. "Really? I guess we need more practice…" Alfred rubbed the back of his head, still minding the curl.

"Unfortunate for you two." Stein appeared behind Alfred and once again electrocuted Alfred and Matthew. "Got you, little monkey." Stein said as Alfred dropped to the ground and Matthew stood over him. Matthew was breathing heavily with a large amount of blood coming from his body. His polar bear was almost coated red and was hanging limply from his right hand and his other hand was grasping a large cut on his right arm.

"Get out of my way, boy." Stein growled lowly.

"N-no. I will not leave my brother's side. He is the only thing I've got left." Matthew rasped.

"I was going to help you take him to the infirmary." Stein looked indifferent.

"O-oh. I guess you can help. He is heavy and I can't get him with one arm." Matthew smiled softly.

* * *

At the infirmary, Medusa was patching up Matthew, Alfred, and Stein. Matthew didn't like the feel that the woman was giving off and stayed close to the unconscious Alfred. It was too close to Ferrell's aura, for Matthew to let his guard down.

The sun was setting when Alfred finally woke up. He was confused and tried to cuddle with Kumajirou, who was covered in Matthew's blood.

"What…where am I?" Alfred said groggily.

"You are in the infirmary, monkey boy." Stein said normally. He stayed because he could tell that Matthew might pass out at any point, which he didn't, and that Matthew was distancing himself and his unconscious brother from Medusa.

"Why are you here?" Alfred threw a pillow over his head.

"I hoped that he'd stay here because I don't trust the nurse." Matthew said with dark circles under his eyes.

Alfred looked at Matthew and then Stein, then back to Matthew, "Why don't you trust her?"

"Because her aura is too close to Ferrell's to be normal." Matthew sighed.

"Only you would know that dude." Alfred slowly got up and looked at the polar bear, "He's covered in blood."

"I know. I'll wash him tomorrow." Matthew smiled wearily.

"You two are a strange pair. I would imagine you would want to get home before it gets dark." Stein said leaving the room on an office chair.

* * *

"That was totally perfect!" Alfred said while flopping on the ground clutching his teddy bear. They were sleeping in the other room because of last night's venture.

Matthew laid down nest to his brother and said, "Don't ever do that again."

"What?" Alfred smiled.

"Let your guard down, you know I'm pretty useless when you are hurt." Matthew sighed.

Alfred rubbed his little brother's head, "You protected me. That's the least you can do. It's the soul resonance thing that we need to get better at, dude. Other than that I need to get faster, or I will get hurt like that from a similar guy to Stein." Alfred muttered as he fell asleep. Matthew would have joined him if he didn't feel like he was being watched.

* * *

 **Another chapter I wrote on a binge. So yeah, Ferrell is a character in the song Whiskey in the Jar and he was a captain. I don't know much else but the main character is a thief that loves his girlfriend/wife Molly. Ferrell walks into Molly's bedroom and he kills Ferrell. The main character ends up going to jail to pull the chain. I just like the song and decided to adapt it to fit the story.**


	5. Chapter 3: Wire

**Hello again! This chapter is on Toris's and Ivan's partnership. I kind of made them OP but whatever. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3: Wire

Ivan and Toris were on a jet going to the DWMA from Europe. They were the most awkward duo, but they could get things done even if they fight hand to hand.

Ivan, the violet eyed, grey haired giant from Russia that always wore a white rundown scarf (except while he was sleeping), an old grey trench coat, black pants and black snow boots. He always had a smile on his face and was usually in a good mood. Occasionally he would chase Toris and his brothers around with a metal pipe with a faucet that he hides in his trench coat.

Toris is the green eyed, brown haired, skinny but muscular guy from Lithuania who wears a green military uniform and tall black boots. He is a kind guy but deathly afraid of Ivan, who once hurt him, and in battle he is pretty much fearless and agile as Ivan is. Normally he was on the other end of Ivan's pipe.

Toris was trying not to fall asleep on Ivan because he was completely afraid of Ivan and Ivan notice that his head was nodding, "You can sleep, da." Toris's head finally fell onto his chest and he was out like a light. Ivan just simply smiled.

* * *

At the DWMA, Ivan and Toris had to go through the same orientation as Alfred and Matthew. Toris turned into a halberd with 3 black spikes on the back of the blade the last one was pointed downward, the blade edge itself was like a dragon's tooth and the pieces that held the tooth on were like the veins of a wing, and there was an indented piece of black metal between the veins. The pole was like a metal wood.

"Can you do soul resonance?" Lord Death asked.

"Da." Ivan nodded

* * *

The next day at the DWMA, Ivan and Toris sat next to the eight other partners. The seating arrangement went from the isle to the middle: Toris, Ivan, Matthew, Alfred, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kidd, Liz, and then Patty.

"Who are all of you?" Ivan asked smiling.

"I am Matthew and my brother Alfred." Matthew feeling small compared to Ivan and rattled off the others in the group.

Stein rolled into class shortly after Matthew ended rattling off names, "Well, class, I want you all to do a group battle only teams of two pairs."

Toris asked kindly, "Matthew would you and your brother like to be our partners?"

Alfred boomed, "Sure!" Ivan smiled and laughed softly.

They were up against Maka, Soul, Kidd, Liz and Patty. Ivan gripped onto the pole of Toris's weapon form and a murderous glint entered his usually calm eyes. Alfred smiled, still a little sore from yesterday. He was ready when the other side decided to attack.

Ivan lowered the top spike towards the opposing team as he saw Maka moving around to his right, "What is the game plan, da?"

"You take on Maka, I'll take Kidd." Alfred smiled.

"You sure?" Ivan said still smiling.

"Yeah, I'll make sure that he can't use his soul resonance to destroy us." Alfred laughed. Ivan nodded and charged at Maka. She didn't see it coming but was able to dodge enough to not get a gut full of metal. Thinking that she could get a hit in before he was able to pull back, she tried to cut the halberd out of his hands and only succeeded in almost ripping Soul out of her hands. Ivan turned suddenly and hit her in the middle of the face with the butt of Toris. She staggered back only to check the foreign exchange student's souls and she was surprised; she expected a rough relationship between the souls but they were definitely close and the weapon feared the meister, almost the opposite of the demon sword problem.

The other students and Stein were watching this fight in particular, they wanted to see how the newcomers fought. Stein yelled for them to use their soul resonance.

Ivan smiled and muttered, "Soul resonance. You ready to become one, da?" He jumped away from Maka and Soul and the halberd grew in size, Ivan dropped his smile and growled, "It's a nice day to throw your life away, da? Soul Crusher." He smashed the halberd into the ground and hit Maka and Soul, who had a snowball's chance in hell to dodge. Ground spikes appeared through the chasm that Soul Crusher had created shooting up both of their bodies to hit the ceiling then the chasm closed and their bodies hit the cold hard floor. They didn't get up.

"This was sparing, not a real fight, hmm, I don't recall your name." Stein said as he walked up the large Russian.

"Da, I know, I kind of got carried away." Ivan looked worried that he actually hurt someone innocent, "Toris is innocent in this."

Toris changed back into his human form, "No we're guilty of the crime at hand, Ivan. Let's go see if they are alright." The duo walked to where the pair were laying; Soul was in his human form and laying on top of Maka's lap.

"Good morning icicle giant man and little halberd…" Soul said half conscious.

"He'll be fine. Maka on the other hand took the brunt of the attack." Stein clasped them both on the shoulders. Ivan lifted Soul off with one arm, put him on his feet next to Toris, and carefully lifted Maka out of the hole. Maka instantly was trying to kill whatever picked her up and Ivan dropped her back in the hole.

"What the hell, Soul!?" Maka screamed at Ivan.

Ivan said confused, "I'm not Soul…"

Maka looked at Ivan and her face dropped to an oh-shit face, "Sorry, Ivan. I wasn't trying to yell at you and I thought Soul was trying to get me out."

"I am quite glad that you aren't hurt." Ivan smiled and helped her out of the hole.

"You two are powerful." Maka smiled even though she was bleeding badly.

"Yeah, we are used to fighting kishin eggs back in Europe." Toris smiled as he helped Soul to the infirmary. Ivan literally carried Maka there. She noticed how cold his eyes were even though he was smiling. It was as if he was hiding his pain under mock happiness. His heart happened to beat slower than normal and he was much colder. Did something happen in his childhood that made him that way?

* * *

Later at their borrowed home Ivan was lying down on the couch asleep, or what Toris called sleep, and Toris was on the roof watching the sun fall. He has given Ivan much of his life, even as a child.

He first met Ivan in the middle of January on the border with his dog watching him as he was stalked by another, one with a bow, long braided ponytail, and constantly called him monster. The boy looked so cold, Toris asked if he wanted some better clothing because he was heading inside. Ivan had refused and said that he needed to become stronger if he wanted friends; he said that he couldn't even fight for himself. Toris continued to kick himself for what he did, he walked to the border and gave they young Russian his gloves because he said that Ivan's were too worn and cut to save his hands from the obvious frost bite he had on his hands. Ivan had grabbed the gloves and thanked him, but could remember the cold fire that glowed in his eyes. The ones that truly never left the Lithuanian.

While Toris was daydreaming about the day he met the Russian, Ivan found him on the roof. Ivan was worried that he might fall off and gently picked the smaller man and brought him inside. Toris opened his eyes to see the Russian carrying him, so he panicked and fell out of Ivan's arms onto the floor.

"What the hell, Ivan!?" Toris panicked.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would fall off of the roof, da." Ivan said obviously embarrassed.

"I u-understand I-Ivan." Toris stuttered. He was afraid of what the other would do.

Ivan held out his arm to help Toris up and Toris took it. Ivan said softly to his ear, "Don't be that afraid of me. We are partners, da?"

"I know, just I'm still afraid that you will chase me with the metal pipe of pain again…" Toris sighed.

"I know, I didn't bring it this time." Ivan smiled.

 _I thought he was a cold man but it seems that he has some life in him yet._ Toris smiled to himself.

* * *

The next day at the DWMA, the duo, Maka and Soul, and Alfred and Matthew went to Lord Death's room to get a special mission.

"Hello, hello to all of you. I called you into my room for a special mission. Your mission is to take out some kishin eggs that happen to be in Poland." Death said enthusiastically.

"You told us earlier in the week that we should stay away from Poland…"Soul muttered.

"You aren't going to be anywhere near where the Horseman calls home." Death chuckled.

* * *

Once in Poland, they all went their septate ways but kept in regular hourly contact. Soul and Maka went after The Vampire of Bytom, Matthew and Alfred stalked The Gentleman Killer, and the duo were staking the Skin Hunters in Lodz.

"Are you sure they went into a hospital? That seems too conspicuous, Ivan." Toris said mildly on the same rooftop that Ivan was on, looking at the abandoned ambulance.

Ivan checked the surroundings, "Da, they must have gone in there. They kill their own patients to sell their souls for money."

"I hope you're right, Ivan…" Toris sighed as they jumped off the building in unison.

Snow was falling softly from the moonlit sky and Toris shivered. Ivan had his scarf wrapped tightly around his mouth and neck and noticed his partner's discomfort but kept his mouth shut and focused on the partially opened door to the hospital.

When they landed a soft crunch could be heard in the eerily silent alleyway. Ivan nodded towards the open door and the duo proceeded inside.

The hospital was a lot like a maze, for a few minutes they got lost and were heading in circles. Knowing that they could've split up they could cover more ground but one or the other in a fight against four other people that were kishin eggs would be detrimental so they stayed together so they could fight regularly. Soon they found the room that the four paramedics were in with a dead patient. Ivan and Toris hid in the shadows the room light was making on each side of the door.

The oaken door was half opened with the numbers 337 engraved in it. The door knob was almost ripped off like if someone had forced it open and the stopper was ripped off.

On the inside of the room, one of the paramedics said, "Lay him down, his soul to give. Lay him down to sleep, oh, the longest sleep." And then a demonic laugh resounded throughout the silent hospital.

"How will we fight against four people, Ivan?" Toris whispered to the other side of the door where Ivan was.

"Normally. I won't let any of them leave, da." A murderous glint entered the Russian's eyes and was waiting for Toris to turn into his weapon form.

"Ivan, something doesn't seem right here and I don't like it. Yet I agree with you, once we are inside I'll change, deal?" The Lithuanian calmly whispered.

The two of them quickly entered the room while the Skin Hunter's backs were still turned. Once one of them turned around, noticed them standing there and tried to slip past the duo and Ivan simply stuck out his hand and the Skin Hunter ran straight into it bouncing back into the room. Ivan said still smiling, "In we come and out you get."

"Come on we can take two punks! Here we are again, now place your bets, fools!" The right most paramedic smiled as he ate the blue glowing soul that he held in his hands, "This is the time, the time to win or lose! This is the time, the time to choose!" He had his knife out to hit the giant man, but ended up missing completely; he looked up into Ivan's eyes and so cold those eyes. He couldn't believe it, so deep inside a cold fire, as Ivan once again used his soul wavelength to bash the right most Skin Hunter into his allies with the palm of his hand.

"Toris, weapon form, da." Ivan said coldly almost detached. Toris nodded and turned into the halberd. The three helped their fallen brother up to his feet and stared manically at the pair. Soon the room was covered in deep gash marks, blood splatter, and a few holes. The four souls of the Skin Hunters floated in the air when Toris changed back into a human and ate the souls.

"How many are we at, Toris?" Ivan smiled wiping the blood from his hands on his bloodstained pants.

"Well, the Death Scythe made us give up all of our collected souls when we left so…" Toris sighed, turned his back on his partner, and rubbed the back of his head, "Four. We are at four kishin souls…" Ivan didn't stop smiling, picked up his partner and placed him under his arm, and left the ruined room.

* * *

Sometime later, the duo met up with the other groups in the fading moonlight on a rooftop, each having killed each of their targets. Alfred said with gusto, "I was disappointed that we didn't see the Horseman that lives here!"

"Alfred, you don't want to fight one of those things." Soul muttered, "Look at Maka and I, we got our asses handed to us, uncool."

"Me and Mattie could totally beat one of those things!" Alfred smiled widely and pointed at himself, "Because I'm the hero!"

"Sorry, but don't I get a say in this?" Matthew said worriedly as Maka's eyes went wide.

"What's up Maka? You have that far way look on your face." Soul said concerned, "The Horseman, Death, has come, hasn't he." Soul looked exactly where Maka was and saw four great dragon-like wings appear in the sky in front of the moon with a humanoid shape in the middle of the mess of limbs.

"Cool, so the Horseman has come out to play. Mattie, let's get the fool." Alfred smiled as Matthew was panicking and switched to weapon form.

"Don't be an idiot, Alfred. Soul, me and four other people couldn't take down the weakest of the four." Maka started as Alfred jumped onto another building and was shouting obscenities at the shape as it got closer, "Alfred, get back here!"

"No I think I like my prey to be away from the herd." A voice chucked from behind her. Maka and the others slowly turned around to face the voice. The speaker had shoulder length black hair, ice blue eyes, was as pale as moonlight, and was a bit on the shorter side, but his six large scaled wings with feathers lining the top of each wing made up for the height difference. As skinny as he was, he could hold up the sheer weight of his gargantuan wings without much effort. He held no weapon, for he, a Horseman, had no need for one.

No one could move because of the raw power drifting from the Horseman and Alfred was screaming at the top of his lungs to the sky, "Where have you gone Horseman dude!?"

"He sure is annoying, nonetheless, I enjoy prey with a little spirit." The Horseman looked indifferent, "So little ones, which should I kill first?"

Ivan somehow was able to break away from Death's power and move behind the wide Horseman, "No one, da." He hit Death in the back of his head and released his soul wavelength through his open palm. Death didn't even move and inch from the blast, he just turned around and hit the Russian off of the building with his wings on his right side. Toris jumped down to help his meister from the snow bank that the Russian landed in.

"Fool child." Felic shook his head and flew behind Alfred, "Will you shut up, boy?" Alfred smiled and jumped back to the rooftop that the others were on and was in a defensive stance.

"You have a lot of spunk for a young one." The Horseman smiled with his ice blue eyes shining, "too bad it'll be wasted. Your weapon partner looks like a good weapon, a little whiny but still a good weapon. I think he'll be good enough to tear you apart. I want to see the color of your insides, little boy!" The Horseman went to grab at the weapon believing that the others are still frozen in fear, and ended up getting hit in the back by Soul. Death's shirt tore revealing that Death had no skin under his shirt and he hissed as he felt the blade graze his ribs, "What the hell?" He spun more to get away from the scythe and tore more of his dress shirt, so at the moment it laid limply revealing Death's insides, which were nothing but whitewashed bones.

"Unfortunate." Felic held onto the ripped clothing and smiled at Maka, "I am Felic, the strongest of the Horsemen. I am also called Death by a certain Irishman and the bible, the Angel of Death. Fell enlightened that you hit me one time, most people aren't that lucky. You did no damage, girl, unless you were trying to kill my shirt."

"The other one didn't give me a name." Maka didn't let down her guard and stared at the Horseman.

"Let me guess, it was the Irishman, Famine, correct?" Felic smiled cockily, "Didn't your headmaster, hmm, what was his name? Wait I know, Lord Death. Well didn't he tell you not to attempt to fight us? We are just too powerful girl."

"You will die now, da."A cut up Ivan said behind Felic with Toris's blade edge pointed at where Felic's heart would be, "I saw that you got hurt when Maka hit you on the ribs. I wonder what would happen if I hit your heart."

"I didn't get hurt, you fool!" Felic extended all six wings and flew off the building away from the pointed weapon, "You want to fight? I will hold nothing back. Your souls are mine!" He gained height and the air suddenly became stale, almost suffocating, "You fools have no idea what you are disturbing. I could kill you without even lifting a finger! You'd better run back to that academy!" Felic clutched his fists and a dark cloud emanated from his body.

The group left quickly to dodge the death cloud, Alfred laughed nervously, "Well, the hero has to live to save people so, what the hell is that? Mattie stay in your weapon form."

"I have no idea but it is killing whatever it touches." Toris said, he had formed back into his human form and was running along with his partner Ivan.

"If we survive this, how do we fight a Horseman, da?" Ivan huffed holding his side. His trench coat was ripped and blood was running between his fingers.

"I don't think this thing is going to let us go and I have no idea!" Maka said looking over her shoulder seeing the dark cloud followed them at their pace. They were able to get out of the Polish village and the dark cloud dissipated.

* * *

"An entire group running into another Horseman. This is a sign of the end times, the apocalypse." Lord Death sighed in front of the three pairs that went to Poland, "But I do assume that your missions were a success?" A chorus of mumbled yeses followed, Lord Death continued, "Well, back to classes tomorrow, go get a night's rest."

* * *

Back in Toris's and Ivan's apartment, they were enjoying some quiet hours in the dead of night; well as much as Toris could with Ivan staring off into the distance, not really paying attention to anyone or anything. Suddenly a scratching sound came at the door and snapped Ivan out of his stupor. His eyes went wide and he found the kitchen table and slammed it to the door. He started to grab random items that were heavy and barricaded the door. Toris was trying to figure out what was going on, until he remembered that his former crush, which happens to be Ivan's younger sibling, was actually strong enough to break open doors and Ivan would get this way when she is even close to here. That was one of the main reasons that they left Europe in the first place.

"Ivan…i-is that your sister out…there." Toris gulped. The last time he and Ivan's sister met, he ended up with a back full of knives and her trying to kill him.

"Da." Is all the almost terrified Russian said and he sat on his barricade.

"Do you think that it will hold…this time?" Toris sat right next to his meister and noticed that the barricade was moving away from the door.

"Nyet." Ivan shook his head as they jumped off and pushed their weights into the barricade. The wall of furniture suddenly was pushed far enough that the slim figure outside the door was able to get inside.

* * *

 **Oh and the cliffhanger. Wire is by U2 and is about a man with little humanity left, but his love makes him keep on going. Or that is what I get from the song. Anyway, I used most of the song except the end and part of the middle. I hoped you have enjoyed the story thus far!**


End file.
